The precise perpendicularity of cylindrical columns to the planar surfaces in which they are mounted is of great importance in various operations, such as conventional die sets. To insure precise spacing and parallelism, guide posts in conventional die sets are press fitted into deep bores formed in the die shoe or base plate. Securing a deep interfering fit requires exerting high pressure during installation and removal, pressures which may be on the order of 3-15 tons so that a hydraulic press usually is employed. The cylindrical columns, here guide posts, are required to withstand high, unbalanced, i.e., cantilevered, load forces without acquiring an angular set. Where the posts acquire an angular set with respect to the die shoe, the die set surfaces are no longer perfectly parallel and difficulty may be experienced in removing and installing the upper die set member.
Further, the guide posts must have an initial precise perpendicularity to the plane surface, such as the die holder plate surface. Measurement of the required perpendicularity in the prior art typically has not been particularly precise. The measurements have been made by comparing the guide posts and surface to a mechanically formed ninety degree angle or square. Such measurements are imprecise at best.
The planar surface also must be measured, such as by utilizing a master cylinder. Again the measurements of the master cylinder have not always been as precise as desired and hence the planar surface measurement also may be incorrect. This again will effect the precision of the die sets.
It would be desireable to provide a guide post and master cylinder squareness gage, which is easily operable and which provides a precise perpendicularity measurement between the guide posts and the planar surfaces in which they are mounted and between the master cylinders and the planar surfaces.